Standing up to Belarus (Russia x reader)
by AnnaUsuki
Summary: (Y/N) is going to confess to Ivan but what happens when she sees Belarus and decides enough is enough. This story is also on my deviantart this is the edited story and is my second fanfiction I've written . hope you enjoy


(Y/n) was on her way to Ivan's house to tell him something. (Y/n) has had a big crush on Ivan for quite a while now, and today she was going to confess her feelings. She knocked on the door and Lithuania opened the door.  
"Hello (y/n) are you here to see master Russia again?", he asked. (Y/n) nodded her head, and Lithuania let her inside. Automatically she heard yelling coming from Ivan's room.  
"Let me guess Belarus is here.", (y/n) said. He nodded his head , and (y/n) sighed. She was getting really annoyed with Belarus trying to get ivan to be her husband. Today (y/n) had enough and stormed to Ivan's room, and saw Belarus clawing at the door.  
"Just leave him alone already; it's obvious he doesn't feel the same way!", (y/n) shouted at Belarus. Belarus turned towards her, and boy was she angry. Belarus pinned (y/n) to the wall with her hand at (y/n) throat. (y/n) started to lose air because of this but all she could think about was that she is at least in some way protecting Ivan. Ivan noticed that his sister stopped banging on his door. 'She never gives up that easily' he thought, so he opened his door and came to the sight that shocked him. It was his beautiful sunflower (y/n) slowly losing air because of his sister.  
"Belarus stop!", Ivan shouted trying to pull her off. But (y/n) wasn't scared of Belarus; to her all she wants is to save Ivan from his yandere like sister.  
"Do you really think I'm scared of you? All you are trying to do is force him to love you, but all you're doing is scaring him more.", (y/n) said. Belarus kept giving her the death glare; tightening her grip on (y/n)'s neck. Ivan kept screaming to let (y/n) go while crying scared for his sunflower's life.  
"You think you are the only that loves him! Well guess what I love him as well Belarus, and you are not going to make me get rid of my feelings! I love Ivan and that is final!", (y/n) shouts. Ivan is shocked to hear this because most girls are afraid of him. Ivan's heart was beating very fast and skipped a beat when he heard this since he also loves (y/n), but right now his tears kept falling begging Belarus to let her go.  
"There are plenty of other guys out there for you. you just have to.", (y/n)was cut off when Belarus had let go of her throat and threw her to the ground. Ivan had finally lost it and slapped Belarus he yelled at her to leave, and she cried trying to get forgivness but all that did was make Ivan even more angry.

" LEAVE NOW LITTLE SISTER"! he shouted and she ran bumping into Lithuania. Ivan ran to (y/n) to make sure she was ok, he had red puffy eyes and was so worried for you.

"Are you ok", he asked ? (y/n) looked up to him a smiled while saying "I'm glad i got to protect you" Ivan kissed her deeply, (y/n) eyes widen then close kissing him back. Ivan pulled back.  
"Did you mean what you said earlier?", Ivan asked (y/n). She answered by kissing Ivan with all her heart, and Ivan kissed back holding her close to him. Ivan pulled away panting slightly along with (y/n).

"I love you (y/n)", Ivan tells her. She smiles at him and replies with "I love you too Ivan"  
"Become one with Mother Russia da?", he asked. (Y/n) nodded yes, and they kissed again. Ivan wanted to try something. He gently bites (y/n)'s bottom lip causing her to gasp he french kisses her. (Y/n) couldn't believe what was happening right now. Ivan was kissing her like this she couldn't help it by letting out a slight squeal. Ivan pulls back looking in (y/n)' eyes while she does the same.

"Cuddle", (y/n) asks? Ivan nods and picks her up taking her to his room. They cuddle and fall asleep after their long day.  
BELARUS POV  
I guess (y/n) was right. There was a man that does love me for who I am. After he found me crying with a swollen cheek Lithuania told me how he felt and then he kissed me. I was so happy because I had a slight crush on him. Now we can be together, and hopefully big brother approves.  
(hope you guys like it!)


End file.
